Champion classes
Champions generally fall into certain categories based on their skills. These are also called tags and are used on the attributes space on each champion main page and Ability Details page. Categories Standard tags These categories are copied exactly from the game client, and will be listed on each champion normal page. *[[:Category:Assassin_Champion|'Assassin']]: Champions which specialize in killing their enemies quickly. These champions usually are physical attackers and are DPS-based or are AP burst oriented. All of them have some form of invisibility or sudden ambushing ability. *'Carry': Champions that generally start off weaker than other champions, but become gradually powerful as they gain levels and items to the point where they can potentially take on multiple champions by themselves. Most carries have skills, passive or active, that scale with their stats, such as an increase in Base Damage and Attack Speed, and rely mostly on their regular attack to dish out damage. Carry champions are extremely effective late-game at pushing the team to victory, either by killing off key players on the enemy team, controlling elements of gameplay, deal large damage in team fights or supporting the team in attacking. *'Fighter': A hybrid between DPS and tanking, these champions combine the survivability of a tank and the damage of a DPS or a caster. Although they don't quite match up to their specialized counterparts in either role, they still excel in both. *'Jungler': Champions that can easily farm monsters in the jungle and can typically take out minions waves quickly. They also excel in ganking. *[[:Category:Mage_Champion|'Mage']]: Damage-based champions whose abilities are typically ranged and greatly affected by ability power. *[[:Category:Melee_Champion|'Melee']]: Champions that have a melee basic attack, so they have to be very close to their target in order to do the normal attack. They have usually more health, armor, and magic resistance than ranged champions. *[[:Category:Pusher Champion|'Pusher']]: Champions that can quickly kill minion waves and destroy turrets/inhibitors. Typically, champions that destroy turrets/inhibitors have pets or a huge amount of health. *[[:Category:Ranged_Champion|'Ranged']]: Champions whose basic attack can cause damage at a distance, allowing them to avoid many harmful risks and increasing their flee capability. Many of these are mages and most of them possess less than average health. *'Recommended': Champions whose skills don't involve any complicated mechanics and playing them effectively does not require extensive knowledge of the other champions. *[[:Category:Stealth_Champion|'Stealth']]: An ability that lets the Champion become invisible to enemies (other than when near turrets, vision wards, and enemy champions with an Oracles buff). *[[:Category:Support_Champion|'Support']]: Champions whose skills are meant to directly aid the rest of the team. They can either babysit a hero to make laning easier for them, provide healing, buffs, or map control, apply debuffs to the enemy team, or a combination of the above. These champions usually rely on their skills more than their auto-attack. *[[:Category:Tank_Champion|'Tank']]: Tanks are champions who are designed to take huge amounts of damage. Tanks are usually champions that sport high amounts of health and armor. If left alone, tanks are able to accumulate high amounts of damage or disables on their foes. Advanced tags These categories aren't copied from the game, they have been discussed on the wiki and will be listed on each champion ability detail page once it is created. Category:Champions